The Games
by Little-dhamphir
Summary: Every year the Juniors and Seniors hold a final football game in honor of the Seniors who will be leaving High School once they graduate known as: The Games.


Extended Summary: Every year, the juniors and seniors at Fork's High School gather on the football field to play one last sports game with their friends before the seniors head off to college. What happens this year should the game end on a bad note?

AN: Before I start the story, I just wanted to inform you all that I do not own twilight or its characters. However, this story does belong to me. I just wanted to thank Stephanie as well for helping give me a head start in writing this story. Without Twilight, this story would not exist today with these characters in it. I do have half of the story thought out at the moment. Parts of it has even been typed it. Let me know what you all think of it please! This is actually based on a nightmare that I had last night believe it or not. LOL.

Chapter 1: The Pre-game Preliminaries.

I sat with my group of friends at our high school lunch table. Everyone was excited for the upcoming football game that was to be played this coming Friday evening. It was a tradition at Forks. We would all come dressed in black and grey; black for the seniors and grey for the juniors. The juniors would also wear a large letter J on their foreheads in black marker. That was how we all distinguished each other.

"I can't wait for the game this Friday!" Squealed Lauren! "Last's year's was epic!"

"I know right!" Mike said as he agreed with her. "We came SO close to beating last year's seniors. Only to be 'caught' by the school in the end for using their football field without their permission."

"True," agreed Angela, "but we all know that the administration team knows about the game. It almost holds the same status as the annual Senior Prank."

I listened in silence as my friends exchanged animated conversation around Edward and myself. Alice even piped in once about how she wished she had been there last year. I cringed at how I affected my new-found family then. The football game was played the night after I watched my family play Baseball for the first time. I caused them to miss one of the best played games in a long time.

"shh." Edward said in a low voice for me only. "It's okay Bella."

I nodded in silence at his remarks while I held his hands for comfort. I couldn't help but replay the events as James tried to hunt me down and kill me. Once I had calmed down enough, I spoke out my question that was brewing in the back of my mind.

"Hey Eric, Mike? I wasn't here last year to know about The Game's rules. What are they again?"

Eric looked at me with shock before he remembered that I was down in Phoenix last year. He quickly composed himself as he started to explain the rules.

"Well," he started. "The rules are quite simple. Each year the Junior's and Senior's play a game of football on the School's football field as a last game before the Senior's graduate at night. The Student Body President swipes the key annually from the Principal's office on the third Friday in March so that s/he can turn the stadium lights on before the game starts. The girls stand by the football goal and try to catch the football when it is tossed to them by the guys of the same grade. If it's caught, then that grade receives three points. If the girls miss catching the ball, then the opposing team wins those points. The game win's when the first team gets to 54 points – or we get caught by the school."

Mike then cut in to help finish explaining the rules. "Don't forget that the guys must follow all the rules that normally occur when playing football while on the football field. Also, you must dress accordingly to the grade level that you belong to. Junior's dress in grey clothing and wear the letter J on their foreheads and the senior's wear black. It's a game that's not to be missed."

The bell rang then. I went to go throw away my half-eaten lunch when a skinny boy pushed me aside as he made a beeline towards the exit. I dropped my tray of spaghetti and the food landed on my shoes and part of my pants.

"Hey!" I shouted. Watch where you're going! I felt bad that the skinny boy was often picked on at school, but he had no reason to push me aside. Fuming, I left everyone else as I went to collect some paper towels to clean up the mess that he caused. Edward caught up with me in moments and tried to calm me down by rubbing circles into my back for a moment. It was useless though. He was just as angry as I was for what the boy did. He went to our next class to inform the teacher that I would be late as a result.

Alice was the only one who stayed behind to help me clean up the spilled spaghetti and lemonade. We were almost finished when one of the cafeteria ladies came rushing out. She told us to hurry along to class and that she would finish cleaning up the food mess. I was grateful for her. I hated being away from Edward for any amount of time.

I think the lady was amazed that Alice and I had stayed behind to clean up the spill. I guess most students don't. For whatever reason though, Alice and I thanked her politely as we left the Cafeteria.

Ten minutes later, I arrived to my next class for the day. I entered as quietly as I could and took my seat next to Edward. He noticed the new pair of jeans and sandals that I was wearing and commented on then in a hand written note that was already sitting on my side of the long table.

Alice was the one to thank for that since she always kept a spare outfit for everyone in her locker. For once, I was glad that she had gotten those for me. I REALLY didn't want to walk around with a giant sauce stain on my shoes and pants for the rest of the day.

"Nice of you to finally join us for class; Ms. Swan." My teacher said. "I hope you got the cafeteria situation under control now."

"Yes sir." I replied to him. I cleaned up the spilled food.

"Good, now don't let that happen again please." Then he continued on with the English lecture for the day.


End file.
